Andy Serkis
Andy Serkis (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Oliver Twist'' (1999) [Bill Sikes]: Hanged when the rope gets tangled around his neck as he tries to escape by swinging from one building to another. *''Shiner'' (2000) [Mel]: Throttled/Strangled on his bed by Frank Harper, Michael Caine or one of his cohorts *''The Escapist'' (2001) [Ricky Barnes]: Killed in a plane crash after Jonny Lee Miller leaves him to die. *''Deathwatch'' (2002) [Private Thomas Quinn]: Shot to death by Jamie Bell, as a mercy killing after supernaturally-animated barbed wire bursts out of the ground and runs itself around and through Andy's body. (Thanks to Mathew) *''24 Hour Party People'' (2002) [Martin Hannett]: Dies (off screen) of a heart attack; we only hear Steve Coogan informing Helen Schlesinger about Steve going to Andy's funeral. (It is a matter of historic record; however, it is played in a slight comic effect, due to Steve's monologue about Andy being too heavy for the coffin to go into the Earth.) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003)'' [Gollum/Smeagol]: Burned to death when he falls into the lava of Mount Doom after seizing the Ring in a struggle with Elijah Wood. (Andy's performance was done through motion capture; after being filmed performing the role, the CGI character was created around his movements and voice.) (Thanks to Tal, Tommy, and Mathew) *''Blessed'' (2004) [Father Carlo]: Burns to death, along with Debora Weston and several staff members, after he ignites the spilled fuel that’s on himself with a lighter (after being hit in the face with a glass of acid by Heather Graham) . (My memory is vague but it’s confirmed/clarified he died.) *''King Kong (2005)'' [Kong/Lumpy]: Playing a dual role as both a live-action human character ("Lumpy") and the CGI/motion-capture ape ("Kong"), "Lumpy" is devoured by wormlike creatures in a cavern. "Kong" falls to his death from the Empire State Building, after being shot by biplanes while he's holding Naomi Watts. (Thanks to Jok, Tommy, and Mathew) *''Sugarhouse'' (2007) [Hoodwink]: Shot right between the eyes (sending him flying onto a car bonnet) with his own gun by Ashley Walters as Andy is convincing him to kill Steven Mackintosh. His body is later seen as Steven goes to check on him. *''The Cottage'' (2008) [David]: Hit in the chest with a pickaxe by Dave Legeno, as Andy's brother (Reece Shearsmith) looks on in horror. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Inkheart'' (2008) [Capricorn]: Turned into ash by the Shadow monster, when Eliza Bennett rewrites the story and reads it aloud. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll'' (2010) [Ian Dury]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer; his death is presented symbolically by showing him walking off a darkened stage at the end of a musical number, followed by a series of photos of the real Ian Dury with the caption "Ian Dury 1942 - 2000." (Thanks to Aubrey) *''Burke and Hare (2010) ''[William Hare]: Presumably dies (off-screen) at some point between the film's main storyline and the present day end credit's scene. His death is never established, but due to the length of the time frame, it's very likely he died. *''The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn'' (2011; animated) [Captain Haddock/Sir Francis Haddock]: Playing both the present day Haddock and his ancestor, "Sir Francis Haddock" dies (off-screen) years before the main story. (Captain Haddock survives the film.) (The performance was done through motion capture.) *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)'' [Supreme Leader Snoke]: Bisected with a lightsaber by Adam Driver as Andy orders Adam to kill Daisy Ridley. His body is shown when Adam explains to Domhnall Gleeson what happened, but Adam tells Domhnall that Daisy killed Andy, not himself. (Andy played this character in motion capture.) *''War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) '[Caesar]: Providing motion capture for an ape, Andy dies some time after being shot in the side with an arrow by Gabriel Chavarria, while speaking to "Maurice" (motion captured by Karin Konoval) by his side. *Black Panther (2018) [Ulysses Klaue]: Shot by Michael B. Jordan; his body is seen when Michael presents it to Daniel Kaluuya. TV Deaths *Little Dorrit: Episode 14 (2008)' [''Rigaud]: Crushed to death when house collapses while he's inside. (Thanks to Mathew) Video Game Deaths *''LEGO: The Lord of the Rings'' (2012) [Gollum/Smeagol]: Burned to death when he falls into the lava of Mount Doom after seizing the Ring in a struggle with Frodo (Elijah Wood). (Andy's voice performance was archived from the film) Notable Connections * Mr. Lorraine Ashbourne Gallery Gollum's death.png|Andy Serkis' motion-capture death in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Andyserkis.jpg|Andy Serkis (left) with Reece Shearsworth (right) in The Cottage Andy Serkis' Kong at the point of his death in 'King Kong'.png|Andy Sekis just before his motion-capture death in King Kong Andy Serkis' Kong dead in 'King Kong'.png|Andy Serkis' motion-capture death in King Kong tumblr_mz6eicSCGn1qbg6fto6_1280.png|Andy Serkis' death (as Lumpy) in King Kong Snoke's death.png|Andy Serkis' motion-capture death in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Serkis, Andy Serkis, Andy Category:1964 Births Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:War Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Winterbottom Movies Category:Empire Award Winners Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Actors who died in Rian Johnson Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Adventure Stars Category:King Kong cast members Category:Flushed Away Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Black Panther Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Biography Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Lego Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael J. Bassett Movies Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Batman cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Planet of the Apes cast members Category:BAFTA Award Winners